Tricking The World
by randomfics
Summary: A series of oneshots of the adventures of Missile and Sissel as they wander Sonic's world, meeting and making new friends.


A/n: WELCOME! Welcome to this tiny little fic, which will probably spin out to a series of oneshots about Sissel and Missile in Sonic's world. Warning: this will have spoilers for Ghost Trick. I don't really think you can spoil a Sonic game, but I'll be referencing past games and such. So once again WELCOME! Please don't forget to leave a review at the end to tell me whether it was good or not. I always accept constructive criticism.

* * *

The blue hedgehog perched atop the tree frowned at the darkening sky. In the current sunset, the bright streaks of pinks and blues were offset by the blazing orange and red. But something seemed… _off _today. The sunset wasn't the right colors- it wasn't the brilliant red it usually was, but a darker, muted blood red. And within that red, was the blackness of something that shouldn't be there-

The sunset sky glowed green for a split second, nearly making the hedgehog loose his perch. He recovered at the last second, scanning the sky. He couldn't see another flash, and after a few seconds he shrugged, forgetting it as yet another odd piece of the ever-changing world around him.

It wasn't really all that odd, in a world with floating islands and powerful gems, with a empty space colony hanging over his head. Every day, no matter how many times he ran across the entire surface of the planet, there was something new and exciting.

He grinned at the empty sky, and did a backflip down the tree. He landed lightly on his feet, red sneakers bright against the growing gloom. The sky above flashed a brilliant red, and finally settled. Nobody thought anything of it; it was simply another side note to a world of loops and twists.

* * *

The two-tailed fox was awoken by a very loud knock, and a very excited voice saying, "Look! Look! A house! We finally found a house!"

_What? Were they lost? They must be to be so far out from everything…_ Tails covered a yawn with the back of a gloved paw. He straggled to the door, smoothing the fur sticking out of his tail every which way.

"Calm down." The cool, calm voice was slightly amused. "We still don't know if the place is occupied at the moment anyways."

Tails shook his head as he swung open the door. His eyes fell on his two unusual visitors- a tiny Pomeranian, bushy tail wagging furiously and a black cat. The crooked tail swung back and forth, as golden-slit eyes stared at his companion in amusement. He was the only one who was really wearing any other clothes then the usual gloves and shoes- around the cat's neck was a red scarf, carefully tied and knotted.

Tails, for a split moment, bristled. All the fur on his tails and neck rose, puffing out in response to some unknown threat. "WELCOME!" The Pomeranian said, tail wagging even more furiously.

Then, curiously, he seemed to freeze for a single moment. Tails didn't have a chance to even think about it before the dog was up and moving again. "Hello, I'm Missile, and this is Sissel! We're very very lost! Can you help us find our way?"

The fox nodded, grinning. The fur of his nape and tails were beginning to fall flat now, but the sensation of something wrong remained. _Huh, that's kinda odd. It's like they had an entire conversation with each other._

But it was impossible. Nobody could talk so fast. Tails shoved it out of his mind, telling himself firmly that the chaos emeralds were not scattered around like they usually where. Besides, only a very few could actually harness the power.

The cat and dog hesitated for a few moments, before stepping over the threshold. Missile stared around with wondering eyes, bright and wondering, as Sissel, true to cat's natural nature, slunk around the edges. But he looked at everything with just as wondering eyes.

Missile bounded after Tails, saying, "We don't know how we got here, but it seems like a very nice place!"

"Yeah, it really is." Tails agreed. "It's quiet out here, and Sonic can come and go as he please. Plus, I can get internet connection!"

"What's internet?"

Three hours later, Tails was surprised at just how _little_ either of the two knew. They didn't really know about shopping other then in a disconnected way, internet, how to use electronics, or anything that normal people did- instead they seemed a little more… backwards. Not in a bad way, just not exactly knowing what was the most recent in trends.

"And that about wraps it up."

The two stared at him silently. "Do I need to go over that again?"

"No, I think we got most of it." Sissel said slowly. Missile nodded, black nose scrunching slightly in thought.

"Yes, if we want something, we have to pay for it in rings, or the currently country currency. Most vendors will accept any and all rings that we find~ The internet is made of magical tubes."

"That-" Tails began to object, when he saw Sissel subtly shake his head.

Missile continued rattling off the information like a pro announcer- Nobody who actually understood him was certain if he was right or not. "All electronics have an on and off button. On makes it do certain tasks, good luck finding out what those tasks are!"

Sissel leaned over, "It's like the remote to the TV Missile. And the star ornament. I think that's what he's referring too."

"Yes!" At least _someone_ understood what he was saying-

"So unless I need you to really let it rip with the barking and annoying neighbors, we'll just leave them off."

Tails hope died a lonely, horrible death. "A-Anyways, would you guys like directions to the nearest city?"

"Yes please! We need to find Miss Kamilia!"

There was a flicker that crossed Sissel's face, the slightest frown. It was quickly covered. "I don't- Sure Missile, we'll find a way back to her. And to the red-headed detective."

"Names Sissel! Remember, you promised to start using everyone's names!"

The cat grinned. "Yeah, I know. "

He stretched, tail curling out behind him. Tails was suddenly aware of how hungry and thirsty he was. "Oh, you must be hungry and thirsty. If you don't mind chilidogs, you can have lunch with us."

The two glanced at each other, and Tails once again got the sensation of a conversation passing by in the blink of an eye. "Sure, why not?" Sissel shrugged, eyes glinting in amusement. "It'll be nice to meet some new people."

The doors flew open at that second, as a whirl of blue air blasted past, ruffling fur and clothes. "Hey Sonic." Tails greeted warmly. The blue resolved itself to his big brother, staring at the new comers with puzzlement and… hostility?

"Sonic, this is Sissel and Missile. They said they got lost and wandered here."

"Lost huh?"

He disappeared for a few seconds, the sound of cupboards banging and pots hitting the stove echoing in the house. The hedgehog reappeared a few seconds later. "This is a fair way to wander lost. You gotta be starving!"

Tails sensitive ears twitched- faintly, soft enough that he doubted Sonic could hear it, spines rattled. "Sonic, did you run into something while you were out?"

"Huh?" The sound of water being turned off and cans ripped open and the warm sizzle of chili. Sonic reappeared, lazily stretching out on the sofa, "Nah. Eggman's been pretty quiet. That reminds me, you've seen Knuckles around recently?"

"Knuckles? You know he doesn't leave his island unless there's the promise of an ancient civilization or a threat of Eggman." Tails blinked, and Sonic was gone again, probably checking the water. Neither Sissel nor Missile seemed to be awed, but more surprised.

"Wow, he can certainly move fast." Sissel murmured, before curling his tail up around his body. Missile was staring with bright, shiny eyes.

"I want to move that fast!"

"M-Missile... That'd be pretty awesome, huh?"

The two of them were more alike then first appearances would suggest. Tails scratched the side of his face, laughing softly. "Yeah, you're right. But Sonic is the only one who can move that fast."

A platter of chilidogs neatly spun into the center of the table, as Sonic finally slowed down enough to actually sit. Tails grinned at him as Sonic took his customary seat next to him at the large wooden table. Across from them, Sissel and Missile waited until they had each taken a chilidog, before gingerly taking one of their own. There was more then enough for them all, but Tails noticed how Sissel lightly and slowly ate the chilidog, before putting it down half-eaten.

Missile gulped his down, and ignored the rest of the plate. Then the two chattered on about different things they had seen. "I never knew there could be so many paths that went in loops! It was fun going to the top and stopping there."

"Yeah, but the last time Missile tried that some weird things started threatening us, so we decided it was better to get out of there." Sissel shrugged as he leaned back. "It didn't seem very bright. Reminds me of the Azuls…"

Missile didn't seem to mind, judging from how he launched into a vivid description of other places they had seen. Sonic was quickly getting impatient, so Tails leaned across to Sissel. "Hey Sissel, what did those guys who threatened you look like?"

Sissel looked briefly contemplative. "Like bees made out of metal."

"EGGMAN!" Sonic was on his feet in a second. "Where did you see them? If its Eggman's robots, he can't be up to any good."

Sissel shrugged, and pointed off in the direction of a major city. "Over in that direction."

"Let's go Tails! Just put those chilidogs in the bridge would ya, we'll be back in a few hours."

The two were left behind in the house, as the two abandoned all other duties to fight Eggman.

Later, when Tails had dragged himself home after a week-long battle and race against Eggman, he found the plate of chilidogs sitting in the fridge. He smiled slightly at it, even though they had gone bad. The lights were off, the door locked.

"Huh, I think they'll both do okay. They seemed like such airheads when we first met them though..."

* * *

Sissel stood on the small grassy knoll, staring off into the distance. The warm sun shone down on him, but neither him nor his companion noticed the warmth. "Looks like this Eggman fellow is a bad person."

Sissel shrugged, tail lashing back and forth. "Is something wrong Sissel?"

"… No."

"Does he remind you of Yomiel?"

The cat looked away. "You can always read me so well little doggy."

He shook himself, and looked away from the destroyed, smoking ruin of Eggman's laboratories. Missile waited patiently for him. "C'mon Missile, do you want to explore this place?"

They didn't know how long they would be here, but Missile grinned at the sky. "I'm sure Miss Kamilia and Miss Lynne, and even your Mister Yomiel are watching over us!"

-end-


End file.
